


My First (and what a first it was)

by Lee_Mix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always describe their first time having sex as something to be remembered for your entire life. That it’s a jewel in every person’s memory banks. That the person you did it with will be the one person you love.</p><p>Fuck that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First (and what a first it was)

People always describe their first time having sex as something to be remembered for your entire life. That it’s a jewel in every person’s memory banks. That the person you did it with will be the one person you love.

Fuck that.

When I fucked someone for the first time, it was awkward—pretty much comically so. He had no idea what he was doing, and neither did I, and it showed instantly between us. There were more questions than moans, and I bit back laughter more than I did my groans of pleasure. It wasn’t wholly bad, don’t mistake that. I still enjoyed it, but I laugh at the memory when I look back on it now in conversation (and so does he). 

But the first time with  _her_ was different.

I held her in my arms, the sweat trickled down our backs as we hid in the shelter of a shade tree. It was scorching heat in the middle of the day, and her raven hair stuck to her face. Mascara and lipstick became smudged and dishevelled, and we became familiar with the language of breathless moans and wistful gasps. The colour of my pleasure became engrained on her lips; red, milky white, black—anything that had a pallet of colour from my being became washed away into her body, and she could paint a picture if it meant I got more than a thousand words to describe the feelings. The shivers, the shudders. Maybe it was because I was cold and the only heat was at her core and I dove my fingers in; maybe it was shudders of disgust because, like everything in this damn world, the end had to come in the most explosive and memorable way possible—but an end it would  _be,_ and nobody likes endings, not really. 

Oh, but what an ending it  _was._


End file.
